Rain
by not a tenshi
Summary: [ONESHOT] [M for language] Rain isn't always that bad. Especially when you have a damn good immunity system...and when you get the girl.


**Title: Rain**

**Summary: Rain isn't always that bad. Especially when you have high immunity...and when you get the girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Vocaloid. Do you know how much that fact hurts me.**

**Warning: Fluff**

Am I a stalker?

No, I think not.

I mean, not just because I memorized her schedule. Or that I go wherever she is. Or that I know she orders this special milkshake. Or that I know the recipe. Or that I'm especially nice to her friends. Or that I investigated her love life. Or that I hunted her phone number. Or that I know the path she takes to her house. Or that I'm waiting for her there.

Oh my god I am a stalker.

What if that creep her out? Then I'll never get a chance. All this hassle and bother will be for naught. This white envelope will go to trash. The contents I have crammed for nights will be useless all the same. I will grow old, forever regretting this day because I was the reason I had no chance with her.

As soon as I hear the dismissal ring, I ran all the way here. The weather is a familiar cold. And I forgot my umbrella. But I will do whatever it takes to protect this fragile thing from rain.

What is taking her so long? I check my wrist and I see skin instead of my wristwatch. Shit. I forgot my watch at home. I am such a mess. How will I be good enough for her? And yet here I am.

I hear the thunder. I silently pray that it won't rain. Please, please, please, please. This is not the way how I imagined it to be. I pictured I'd profess my feelings to her in a warm sunset. The faded orange lighted this scene, making it memorable and perfect. But all I had was another thunder.

I didn't dare to put the letter in my bag. Hey, I have school stuff there and even if the letter is dry inside, if I pull it out it will get wet.

There was a drizzle at first. I didn't know how the rain is now pouring hard soaking my uniform that is now clinging to my skin. I'm holding my bag on top of my head and I know trying to shield away the rain now was futile. Still, I'm waiting for her and maybe for the rain to calm.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days...ok I know it's still the same day but time seems to stretch especially since I don't have my watch with me.

Am I being delusional now? For I hear the pitter-patter of shoes. I also hear the familiar sound of rain pounding an umbrella. The pitter-pattering rhythm grew fast and stopping all of a sudden.

"Len! What are you doing here?!" She knew my name. How did she know my name?

"You're soaking wet! What were you thinking?!" I don't feel the rain anymore. Maybe it stopped, but I still hear it. Maybe I am delusional. I feel something warm.

"Shit! You're freezing." Her hand just touched me. That sounded creepy.

"Hey, are you listening? Oh shit are you dying, please don't die on me." Yes! She's here! I can now give her my letter. I try to focus on her flawless face. Her hair is tied to that twin-tail she does. She is crouching, umbrella brought up in one hand and the other hand, I see, is pressed to my cheek.

I try to speak. I give her my letter. She looks beautiful even when she looks confused.

"Oh, Len..." What is she doing? Why is she not reading it? "You didn't have to do this."

I find my voice. "I didn't have to do what?"

"This! Look at what you did to yourself. You should've gone home. Are you trying to get sick?!"

Is she worried? I ask her, "Why?"

She exclaimed, "Why?! Are you kidding me?! Come on, get up, we need to get out of the rain."

So we went to her house, since it was the nearest. Mine was further.

She did some things to me. Stripped my wet clothes for me, towelled me dry, dressed me up again, and shoved something down my throat which I'm guessing was a pill.

I noticed she was still soaking from her clothes. "You need to change. I'm fine now," I said.

"No, you're not," she countered. Now that I felt better, I was aware that she was redder than usual.

"You need to change now. I'm fine, thank you." I palmed her forehead. "You're heating up."

She backed away from my touch. "N-no I'm not," she said.

I scooted closer. The redness was more obvious. "Yes, you are," I said, and I don't know where this came from but I boldly added with a smirk, "Or do you want me to take your clothes off for you?"

There's no reason why I would not be bold. She already knew. I'm sure she can take the hint from earlier that a teenage guy has feelings for her. She flushed redder and shied away but I would not let her get away.

"You already saw my glorious body. I think you should return the favour." The fact that we were alone, in her house, in her room, on her bed, made me all the bolder. Am I scaring her? If I did, she would have run away or kicked me but we're still here.

She stammered, "I – you – uh..."

"Me – you?"

"Do you think I would take advantage of people like that? Of course, I didn't look," she fidgeted. Trying to turn tables she said slyly, "I didn't know you had a dirty mind, you pervert."

"I'm a pervert for you." I thought that would shake her but it didn't.

"Oh, yeah? You'd tell them that?"

I slowly closed our distance. "Anything for the girl I risked death."

"I think you wouldn't," she denied.

"Ah, but I would." When did I even act like this? I was being a coward earlier and now I'm being marvellous at this game we're playing.

"Stop," she whimpered. I had her pinned down, her wrists in my one hand. She lay down, breathing hard, and I was on top of her. My face slanted over hers, one more movement and we would be kissing.

I could do just that, taste those pink lips I had longed for. I had liked her, wanted her, for so long. It hurt that she had no idea. With a sigh, I let go of her. I stood and started to gather my wet uniform and bag.

I started mumbling, "I'm sorry, I didn't know how I started acting like that. I'm surprised you didn't punch me or anything. Uh, I'm really sorry. Thanks for this, I guess."

"No," she answered, "don't go yet."

It was still raining hard. "Nah, really, it's ok. Can I borrow an umbrella?"

"I know you like me." She said _like_, I was offended.

I _love _her. "Yeah, you read the letter."

"And you're going just like that?"

Yeah, I'm going just like that. I shrugged.

She reasoned, "Aren't you gonna hear what I'll say?"

Rejection. It would hurt more than having no idea. I shrugged again.

"What if I say I don't like you?"

I admit I was hoping that she was going to say she likes me. I said, "You know, you could've spared me –"

"What if I said _I love you_," she interrupted. I wasn't looking at her and now that I did, she was looking at everywhere but me.

I dropped my stuff in surprise. "What?" I croaked out.

She shut her eyes, cringing. "Don't make me say it again. Saying _it _was hard enough."

"Fine, I'll say it for you." I caressed her cheek, she shuddered. "You love me."

She nodded.

"You _love _me?"

She nodded again.

"Open your eyes please. You don't know how much that makes me feel."

She didn't move.

"Please."

She opened her eyes...and looked at everywhere but me.

"Can I kiss you?"

She shut her eyes again, cringing, and nodded.

I waited for her to open her eyes, relax, and look at me. And then I took her by surprise.

How cheesy it must be for me to say it felt perfect. Like everything wrong, felt right. It was worth it to almost die (or get sick) in the rain. Her taste was sweet and so was our kiss. Our kiss felt like I have been denied the good of this world and that this was paradise.

It started to get frantic. Suddenly, my hands were all around her and her hands were clinging desperately to my shirt, to my neck. All that was now was want, want, want.

This was all going too fast. I broke away, she tried to kiss me again and I didn't let her. I put my forehead against her, eyes still closed relishing the feeling of all this. Both of us were breathing hard.

"Kiss me again," she said. She tried to and I didn't let her again.

"No," I said, "This isn't right."

That sounded wrong because she pulled away. "What do you mean this isn't right?! Is this the end it just started!"

"Not that. It's just that this is going to lead to..."

"Lead to what?"

"You know what!" Sex.

I forgot to mention we were on the bed. I was too busy to. I was turned on and it took so much effort to pull away. And now she looked beautiful, all flushed up for me, ready for me.

"Besides, your parents might be home," I explained.

I don't know what happened but she was kissing me again. She must have taken advantage while I was speaking. She's on top of me now. She broke away and whispered to my ear, "No one's home."

**Yay! I'm finished! Hehe**

**This was supposed to be a drabble but I ended up doing more than I should.**

**Reviews please – and constructive criticism for a noob. : )**


End file.
